First Friend
by Dick Rash
Summary: AU. Before the start of the series, Moka proclaimed to Tsukune that she's never had a friend until Tsukune himself came along. However, what if she made a friend in the second year of Middle School? Her place might change as a result. 5-chapter story.
1. Friend?

**Chapter 1: **A New First Friend

She was used to it by now. But that didn't mean that she particularly liked it. In fact, the only thing she could hope for was for the day to end. It was, too, bad that the day just started in fact. Something she minded quite a bit. Depressed very deeply, she put on her school clothes and quietly grabbed her school bag. She hauled it close to her body, shifting her weight to have a better grip, and made her way towards the door.

As she made her way towards her house's main entrance, she replaced her look of depression and look behind her. "Bye tou-sama," she said a bit to herself, but her father heard her perfectly. He gave her a cold look but it somewhat softened, just a bit, at her daughters look. He understood her situation, and there was nothing he could do. The only thing he could do is to threaten the ones harassing her but doing so is not what his kind do. If she wants them to stop, she'll have to do it herself. But he doubts she'll be able to, considering her personality.

"Same time?" he asked coldly. He saw her daughter flinch, which hurt him deep inside, but otherwise shook it off as nothing.

The bright haired daughter fidgeted in her place. Every time she sees her father's stare she gets quite nervous. Not to mention afraid; Afraid seeing him disappointed in her, and afraid that he might do something to the people who harass her. She knew that her father knew that she was harassed. She might be a bit of a ditz but she is not stupid by all means.

She nodded her head and looked down, choosing not to look at her father, feeling a bit ashamed at herself. After all, her little sister, Kokoa always looks at her with anger and shame. "Y-yes tou-sama," she replied quietly. He heard her and nodded his head once before turning away.

"Good." On the plus side of things, he really didn't need to worry about his daughter this way. She had no friends to spend the night or to go out with. So, the only thing she could do was go home.

The safer, the better; no matter how lonely one could be, the father, Issa thought to himself. He walked through the halls and out of sight.

The bright pink haired girl, Moka, silently watched her father disappear after the first corridor. She let out a depressed sigh and pushed the huge door to allow her to walk out. She took her steps toward the main gate, but took a look at her castle like mansion for a few seconds before turning away. Before she turned away though she caught sight of her younger sister, through the corner of her eyes, looking at her through the second story window with anger before turning away, and the only thing Moka could do was looking away as well.

She walked closer to the gate and pushed through again. After stepping out, she finally made her way towards a huge tree and placed her hand on the bark. She closed her eyes as she was quickly teleported away.

* * *

-Rosario-

It was the first day of school actually. Something Moka's been thinking off for the better part of summer break. Only two more years, she thought to herself as she eyed her middle school. When she first entered middle school, she'd been ecstatic about the possibility of finally getting a friend, something she never actually had the privilege to experience in her elementary days. And something that depressed her to no ends. Though, she really didn't recall her elementary days that much. Only her senior year was she able to recall, and the only thing related to that were the fearful stares that many of the student body (and most of the teachers) population gave her. That only confused her. Now that she entered her middle school year, she was given a wide range of possibilities, every one of which involving friends. -Yet, when the introductions finally came, some students that remembered her during elementary spread rumors about her. -As a result of that, she was put into a wide amount of insults to see if she was truly "fearful" as the rumors suggest. Now, with no resistance against their taunts and teasing, the students took it upon themselves to give her more trouble for her odd features. If only their logic were as sound as their actions, would everything be okay.

Moka watched as many students passed her, some making fun of her, some ignoring her, and some admiring her. The students admiring her were the newcomers, the freshman of the school, and soon they would be given a hard unbelievable lecture about her. Something she found sad because she would be let with no room to make a friend with some of the younger students. She steeled her nerves and advanced towards the school. She took a step, only to fall down to the ground.

"Ow." Moka grabbed her now bruised knee and looked a little bit ahead to see a leg being pulled back. I've been tripped, she realized. She felt like crying all of a sudden. The kid who tripped her walked towards her in a cocky way. Moka looked at who tripped her through teary eyes and gasped a bit.

"Hello Moka," he sneered. She flinched and turned away to hide her tears that were just about to come out. "Oh, no, hey—come on—don't turn away. Look at me." He kneed down and grabbed Moka by her chin and put her in front of him so she can look at him. "You remember me, right?" He sneered again.

Moka nodded. How could she not forget the one who inflicted the most psychological pain of them? Not to mention, some of the physical ones.

He sneered at her again before standing up and leaving with his goons silently behind. He looked at one of them to see him look at her with indifference. She looked down again. She stayed there for a while, letting the many students pass her and look at her oddly before filing inside. She finally heard the bell ring and was about to stand up when something happened that she did not expect.

"Hey? You alright?"

She looked up to see a short blond kid, with three whisker marks on his cheek, looking at her with confusion. She looked into his blue eyes to see if there was any of the fearful or some of the hatred look in his eyes, only to find none… only loneliness.

"Uh, hello?"

Moka blushed a bit in embarrassment. She realized that she was staring at him a bit, too, intently which would of left into an awkward situation… like now.

"O, sorry about that." She was about to pull herself up with she saw his hand moving towards her. She acted a bit on instinct, that she didn't even knew she had, and covered herself fairly well, obviously awaiting for him to strike her. When the pain never came she slowly peaked through her cover to see his hand extended forward. She looked up to see him looking at her in confusion.

"Are you alright? I wasn't going to hit you by the way."

Moka really didn't know what to say. She understood the blond student's gesture and allowed him to do just that—yet she was a little bit to confuse to control her bearings.—He grabbed her and pulled her up. She looked at him, moving her eyes up and down, allowing her eyes to explore every inch of his body until his talking caught her attention.

"Hello? You've been really spacing out, you know."

Blushing again at her embarrassment, she looked away, only to look back at him. He was dressed in the same uniform for her school but she's never seen him around before. She tried to look at him in eye level but realized that he's a bit in the short size. She was about to ask him a question when she caught him looking at his watch.

"Fuck." She heard him curse. She was mildly surprised at his outburst, not really expecting that. "I'm late." With that, the blond haired kid left her there standing in front of the school…

…until she realized she was late as well!

* * *

-Rosario-

It took Moka a few minutes for her to realize that she missed the school assembly. So, she went straight to her home room. She arrived a few minutes and stood outside the door, contemplating on how to make her appearance. She had a few suggestions in mind but were quickly shot down when she realized that her classmates didn't like her, and she didn't want them to hate her any more. She couldn't stomach that.

She took a deep breath and slid the door open and walked inside.

She took a bow in front of the teacher. "Sorry I'm late. I—"

The teacher waved her off lazily. "yeah, yeah. Just take a seat anywhere you like."

She deflated a bit on the inside. She turned to her side though when her teacher said that a looked at one of the empty seats available. She took the one far-end in the class, right next to the window. She passed by her classmates who were giggling about her, no doubt making fun of her, and finally sat down before placing her belongings to her side.

"Now, since Miss. Akashiya is finally here and Mr. Uzumaki is nowhere in sight, lets' begin class. Shall we?"

Moka allowed herself to be drowned by her teacher's lecture right from the start.

* * *

-Rosario-

Moka found herself surrounded by a light garden filled with roses, tulips, dandy lions, and many more colorful flowers. She looked around with her eyes filled with admiration and awe. She took a breath, to smell the sent gathered around and finally found her at piece. She closed her eyes to enjoy the moment when. She felt somewhat melancholy by now. She enjoyed it.

She opened her eyes to see herself looking at her with tender love. She blinked at how tall she looked. She saw herself smiling at her with mirth in her eyes and other things hidden behind. She felt herself drawn to her older looking self. She finally reached her—

* * *

-Rosario-

-a huge knock on the door interrupted the lecture. Moka stirred from her sleep and looked up groggily.

The teacher opened the door, and allowed a look of confusion to settle on his face.

"yes? Who are you?"

The young man grinned sleepishly. He bowed to the teacher. "I'm a new student here actually."

A look of recognition filled he teachers eyes and he nodded in his place. He stepped back a bit to allow him some room. "A yes. Uzumaki, right?" Uzumaki nodded. Uzumaki walked through and looked at the class.

"now Mr. uzumaki, why not introduce yourself to your new classmates?"

He nodded again. "Well, my name is Uzumaki Naruto… and…" a look of wonder and mystery reflected on his face. Many of the students there silently wondered what his deal was while others were intrigued or just didn't care. "That's about it."

"really now?" the teacher said. "Well, then take your seat anywhere you'll like."

Naruto nodded and looked around where he spotted three empty seats next to the pink haired girl he met in the school entrance. He shrugged to himself and walked towards her and took his place a seat in front of Moka.

"well, then. With uzumaki in his seat. Let's continue our lecture. Shall we?"

* * *

-Rosario-

The lunch bell rang and the students filed out of class one by one. Though with Moka's case, she was left in her seat alone, clutching her bento by herself. She looked in front of her to see some of the male students approaching her, or so she thought. They stopped right in front of Naruto's desk, who was till sleeping like a log.

"hey.' They nudged at his sleeping body. Naruto woke up and yawned. He looked to his side to see three boys looking at him friendly. Two of them waved, he waved.

"Was-up?' he asked a bit dazzed.

"Nothing, just thought you might want to hang out, and not around _here_." Naruto saw the boy shoot a glance at the pink haired girl who was looking away clutching her bento to herself. It looked like she was waiting for them to leave so she could enjoy her meal.

"What do you mean by that?' Naruto asked curiously.

The boy leaned a bit and whispered something in his ear. _Don't be with her. Not even close. She's a __**monster**__._

Naruto blinked until things registered in his head. He mouthed an O to himself and smiled before declining their invitation to hang out. They left without a word and with a shrug and walked out. They tried to warn the new kid but he didn't kisten. And it's not their problem to help him.

With them finallu gone, Naruto turned to the pink haired girl and lazily said, "You alright?"

Moka, shocked, nodded.

Naruto took a more initial approach.

"Oh, hey listen. I'm new here so I was wondering if you could show me around after school?"

Moka dumbly nodded, still shocked at what is transpiring so far. Naruto smiled before standing up and walking out of the class to disappear later on, and for the rest of the school day.

* * *

-Rosario-

Moka arrived in her castle like house and practically squealed in delight. She happily went towards her father's room and knocked.

"Who is it?"

"Father?"

"Moka?" her father walked out the room and approached her. "where have you been?"

She ignored him and hugged him. He was confused by the sudden show of affection. Did something happen? He thought to himself.

"Dad! I finally made a friend!"

* * *

**Not so bad right. To tell you the truth. I'm not really 666 Kage, but his younger brother. I had this story in mind and decided to post this in my brother's account for the hell of it. First story by the way. And to tell the truth this story is a bit short since you can tell that this story is 2 years early before the manga takes place.**

**Explainations coming soon. Future tag-Licking05 coming soon.**

**This is un-betaed so if you could copy paste and correct then I could appreiciate. Thank you and good night.**


	2. Second Period

**Chapter 2: Second Period**

It was a silent afternoon. Nothing great happened, for most. But there were some who were as happy as they could be. It's unfortunate that nobody were like that.

Except for one particular person, and maybe a second. But, you really couldn't tell by looking at the person's lazy face. And this person felt bright; she exhibited brightness, and she was a bit happy now that a development finally popped into her life in shape of a _Friend_.

Moka was the bright one. Brighter than anybody—not even her father, sister, and step-mother—ever seen. She was practically radiating spiritual happiness. When she smiled gently, it was heart warming. Now, when she smiles, she beams like a sun, and that was spirit lifting.

When Kokoa learned that her onee-sama was gone, she took out her anger at her _weak_, _passionate_, _shy_, sister. She hated her. So, Kokoa took it upon herself to get her sister back. Day after day she planned and planned. Many of her plans involved her kicking Moka's ass. But that never worked, but she never let up, too. So, she watched when her sister came day after day depressed—to the point of tears—and Kokoa took it upon herself to continued to gloat and to mock her for her _weakness_. She didn't even know that her sister, Moka, was being bullied. She thought about it, at some point, but never admitted it. She didn't want to admit it because—despite being _weak_, and feeble_—_she is her _onee-sama_. And, to her, that means a lot. Her onee-sama is strong, beautiful, and cunning. To her, she was her princess, and maybe, Machiavelli's prince. She had no doubt this was it.

However, that changed when she just couldn't get her _onee-sama _back from her _evil_, _ugly_, and _**weak**_sister.

But that changed.

When Moka came back home that peculiar night, she saw Moka's smile from across the hall She watched as she hugged her father to cry her tears of joy. She watched her father's face swift through so many emotions that it was hard to keep his emotionless facade. And for once, she saw his genuine smile.

And she hated it.

She wanted her strong father. Not, this smiling one.

So, she stormed away.

Later on that night, Kokoa went to her sister, Moka's, room. She wanted to punish her.

When she knocked, the door opened, and Kokoa finally saw her sister for the first time not as _ugly, _but _beautiful _like her strong onee-sama. Perhaps even more so than the other.

The way her sister beamed at her made her heart flutter slightly—not that she'll admit it—and it made her slightly feel guilty.

That night, her opinion of her rose a bit.

It took awhile for Kokoa to get used to her sister's smile. She liked it, but that didn't stop her from attacking her. No, now she was curious. Kokoa one day demanded her sister to tell her why she was smiling like so.

Moka replied that she finally found a friend.

Kokoa was stunned.

A friend? Really?

It sounded pathetic, even for her, but seriously, she wasn't expecting that.

So, she left it at that—occasionally asking herself to tail her sister to meet her _friend_, the thought of having a human friend made her feel disgusted—but that didn't mean her curiosity was over.

Kokoa would meet this_friend _later. That is what she decided.

* * *

-Rosario-

It was the semester end. The day had finally arrived. Everybody in school anticipated this day, and looked forward to this day.

That included the pink-haired pre-teen, Moka Akashiya. Well, she always looked forward to this day, but that was before she met her friend. The young vampire remembered the times they spent together in school.

They had fun, they were happy, and she was sad. Now that semester break was going, she was going to have to say good bye to her one and only friend, Naruto. A part of her wanted him to spent it with her. But she's a little afraid that he'll reject and in turn, reject her.

She didn't want that. She couldn't harbor such an emotion if that happened.

The second day of school, Naruto had her eat lunch with her. She'll admit, she was curious as to why he decided to be with her. He said that he didn't have anybody else. Moka asked: why not? Naruto replied that he didn't want to bother with people like that. "Sure," he began, eyes' gazing onto the sky above. "they might have good attentions in warning me about you. But I see nothing wrong with you."

Moka nodded at his response. But, she couldn't help but feel guilty. Because of her, the student avoid him now. It was the beginning of an outcast of both. Even though she was already an outcast since the beginning.

Naruto realized her expression that day, too. He reassured her. He told her that she didn't have nothing to worry about it; and that he'll be there for her, because that is what friends are for.

Moka cried onto his shoulder as a response. Naruto didn't protest. He put up a solemn expression and allowed her to embrace him. After a while, Moka's crying ceased, and Naruto placed a smile on his face to lighten the mood.

From there, Naruto told jokes, tales, and stories that he knew on occasions. Moka laughed, listened, and smiled through it all. In the end o the day, Moka was going to tell him some of her own stories but she never got the chance. People always interrupted when it got to her own part.

She always frowned when it happened.

It was three weeks after that—after a lot of stories, both telling there own—that Moka wanted Naruto to go out with her. Not like a relationship, but like a date. That is it. She told him that she wanted to spend more time with him because he was fun, and she didn't have anybody else to do stuff like this with her.

She told him—as they walked to the park where she played a few times—that her sisters were lovely, though cruel on some occasions, and she loved them with all her heart. But sometimes, her sisters bully her for being weak. She didn't like being treated as such. It made her feel like an outcast like in school before Naruto came.

Naruto smiled gently at her, told her that her sisters just want her to be strong so she could stand up for herself. He told her that sooner or later that things would get better. He promised it would.

Moka nodded, and left it at that.

Later, the next day after their date, the bully from her nightmares came back. She was harassed for a while before she ran off crying. She asked herself why Naruto wasn't there to save her like he always does. It was there that she hear a voice inside. The voice sid that he couldn't be there with you forever and that he can't save you from your troubles either. After all, he's only human.

It turned out that Naruto was looking for her the whole day. She found him in fifth period, almost to the end of the day, and told him that she's find. He ranted a bit at her about how concerned he was about her—she smiled at that—and she told Naruto that he shouldn't worry. That this is her problem.

Naruto gave her a proud look that day. Moka returned the look with of her own.

The next day, the bully returned only to get verbally abused by Moka. It didn't last long as she would like. The bully soon got violent, self-conscious, and angry at her trash-talking and was about to hit her. However, when he tried, Naruto was there beside him giving her a cold look.

Naruto told him that he shouldn't be thinking of what he what's to do. It's bad for his health. The bully sneered at him and told him that it's none of the _monster's bitch _problem. The bully tried to sucker punch him with his other fist but before he could, Naruto tripped him.

The bully looked up from his position, wide eyed, and looked fearfully at Naruto. Naruto in return beat the crap out of him. He made an example out of the bully by doing that. It meant not to treat Moka lie a plague; however, what he didn't realize was that he made it worse in return.

That continued till the last day, today.

Moka stood next to the school gate to wait for her friend. She saw a few of the students glancing nervously at her, and some moved a little closer to the other end of the gate to avoid her. She bit her lip, and avoid eye contact for a while. She fidgeted a few times when the 'bullies' came next. But they didn't even glance at her. The leader sneered at her and scoffed away, while the others just followed him like a lost puppy.

She glanced at her watched a few minutes later when they left. She realized that only ten minutes are left till the bell ring.

Did he not come to school today? She thought to herself. She bit her lip again and closed her eyes. A deep breath later, she shook her head. No, he would be here, she reassured. I know he will.

Like she knew it, he arrived when she opened her eyes. She saw his grin and her face lite up with joy!

"Naruto-kun!" she half shouted. A cute smile adorning her face with each step Naruto took.

Naruto chuckled a bit at her expersion. She really was cute. Now, she's even cuter.

"Good morning Moka. How are you?"

She stuck out her tongue childishly. "I'm fine." She giggled, and turned around, arms behind her in anticipation and her body forward. She closed her eyes' and hummed for a moment before Naruto patted her head like he does on occasions.

"Good," he said with a kind smile. He walked ahead of her, turned to her, and waved. "Let's go. We only have few minutes till class. Don't want to be later, ne?"

Moka followed him with a slight pout. Her upper lip trembled a bit to make her look adorable. She gave Naruto te biggest puppy eyed stare with his back turn.

"This is your fault you know."

Naruto barely turned, back but continued walking. "O, well, sorry. Go side-tracked." he sleepishly rubbed his head in embarrassment and barely closed his eyes.

Moka giggled back and ran close to him. She grabbed him by his arm and pulled him along as they entered the school's main door. "Come on! Hurry up!"

"Ma ma, Moka. Calm down, ne?" He chucked again. Moka always did this when she was impatient and wanted something but was, too, afraid to ask. So, she just enforced her will onto him, which made it hard for him to resist some of her selfish requests.

She lend him to their first period class, and walked in.

He rolled his eyes by then.

* * *

-Rosario-

The final bell of the semester rang. Something that Moka didn't actually want to happen. She didn't want to be separated from her friend. She—even if she didn't think about it—wanted to stay in school.

She glanced at the other side of the room—as the students filed out—and gave a small sad smile to Naruto. He turned to her—he felt her stare a few seconds after—and gave her an apologizing stare. Moka shook her head as the she started to walk as well.

Naruto took her example and followed.

They arrived together at the main gate, ignoring everything around them. They felt that they only mattered right now.

Students who were there gave them but a glance and some scoffed at how they were staring at each other. They stared like this was the last time they were going to see each other. They wanted to laugh, not that they'll do it.

"I'll miss you Moka,' Naruto stated sadly, eyes' downcast.

Moka gave a sad smile back. "Me, too, Naruto-kun." She bit her lip. An idea came to mind, but she's a little afraid of the consequences if she does.

"Yeah, well." An awkward silence followed. Neither knew what to say. Both never encountered such a thing in their life. There is a first for all after all.

Naruto turned his back and walked. He gave one last glance. "Bye," was the last thing he muttered as he continued to walk.

Moka heard him and shook her head. She was beginning to wasnt to cry. No! She thought, her hands trembling. But, if I do this—father-i have to do this.

Moka steeled her nerves, and ran to catch up to him. She saw him further up ahead and ran faster.

How did he get there so fast? She thought, running as fast as she could. She half shouted his name—her panting getting in the way o finishing calling him out—and finally reached him when he turned around to face the voice.

"Mo-"

"Naru(pant)-kun." She interrupted. She took a deep breath, panting and groaning a bit. "Please!" she half begged. "Come to my house! Spend winter break with me!"

Naruto looked stunned, his eyes blinking to confirm what he heard. "I, uh.." he stopped himself. A smile slowly crept up to his face and he finally opened his eyes'. "Sure Moka. If that's what you want."

Moka's face lit up. "Really?" she half squealed. But then a thought came to her. Father! She thought. How can I convince him? She bit her lip, and smiled at Naruto to erase her look of concern.

"Let's go then!"

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long days to update. I finally had a chance at my brother' laptop today. So, I took this chance to update! Hope you enjoy. And yes, I know it's rushed, but—it is a five-chapter story after all.

**Review Page:**

**: Thanks or the support. And I agree. I occasionally glance at the community site of Rosario stories only to find half baked stories about Tsukune being badass and a Harem stupid story with no regard—or realistic view—on the characters. Some are alright, but it gets annoying. I want to read a story outside the box. Like Cause and Effect (not an actually tory just an example if you get it). Anyways, thanks.**

**Fanofmany: You'll see. I have something in mind for him for a reason. What? You just thought I'll place him like that? **

**Blue Toxin: Really? She didn't live with her father at that age? I didn't know. And, i'm sorry you don't like AU stories. After all, I'm not forcing you to read it. It's your choice.**


End file.
